


Benalice one shots

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: One shotes I wrote for Benalice from the catch
Relationships: Alice Vaugh Ben Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Alone togheter

“You can let her go and take me,” his voice was calm, echoing through the room.

He looked at her probably for the last time, her eyes were full of tears, she wasn’t expecting it at all. She wanted to forgive him this time but he couldn’t let her take his fault, this time they would play by his rules.

Agent Clark took a step toward him, cuffing him with his hands behind his back.  
“I don’t know what all this is about but I will make sure you spend a long time in prison,” she added.

Alice’s head was heavy, her eyes were wet and she didn’t see clear, for a moment she was scared to breathe as if one breath could make it worse. She looked at Ben, his face was calm, he wasn’t afraid or terrified like she was. He kept watching her like she was the most beautiful painting he had ever seen.

She wanted to hug him and never let go but when she took a step toward him, the policeman stood in front of her and signaled she should let go. She knew that she couldn’t beat him like she always did but in her head that looked totally different. She almost jumped to the man and startled him with a scream coming from her throat.

“Please, let me say goodbye!”  
After a moment she felt someone’s hand on her waist, someone holding her to protect the policeman or her from herself. The arms squeezed her tightly that she couldn’t make a move. With a corner of eye, she saw agent Dao, that strong man held her until she lost all the strength she had. Her limp body slumped on the floor, her hands were splayed on the ground. For a split second she just looked at the floor but when the first tear dropped from her cheek, she broke down exposing her feelings. Alice couldn’t breathe or catch air, her gasp was shallow and her heart beated like crazy. She had never felt that way before but Alice knew what that was, she was having a panic attack in front of her friends and coworkers.  
“Just let me say goodbye! Please, she won’t stop if I don’t calm her down. Please,”

“You have five minutes,” Agent Clark said, looking onto Alice.

“Alice, Allie look at me.”

She lifted her eyes at him, he was calm like going to jail wasn’t real. Or maybe she was so tense that every person in the room looked peaceful.

“I lost you and it’s my entire fault. I thought that we would live that forever, that we would be happy together like in some kind of fucking fairytale,”

“None of this is your fault. Look at me and listen to me carefully. I stole the painting, I was the one who put it on the wall and I would do it again just to see your smile, I love you Alice Vaughan.”

He touched his forehead with hers, she slowly lifted her hands to his face and put a kiss on his lips. He couldn’t touch her, his hands were cuffed behind his back.

“Kiss me again,” he asked.

Their lips met again and for one tiny moment there was nothing around them. They were kneeling on the floor with no chance to leave the room together. She hugged him with all the strength she had and gave him a last sweet kiss before Agent Clark took him away.  
“I am a little disappointed that Alice Vaughan is free but revenge will be much sweeter if we hurt both of them,” Sybil looks at her daughter.

“It sure will. I spoke with our contacts in FBI, they will make sure he won’t survive till trial.”

“Our contacts?” Sybil ask with irony.

“Your contacts, mother.”

“Maybe I am in jail but I am still a head of Kensington Firm. Don’t ever forget it,”

“Of course. We’ll try to get you out of here as soon as possible,” Margot said, going to the door.

“We? You slept with James too? Don’t hurt his male ego, we will need him.”

“Yes, we sure will.”

“Margot?”

“Yes?”

“Make Ben suffer, he needs to pay for all he did to my firm.”

“He will, at the right time,” she answered, leaving the room.  
She slowly opened the door. It had been couple of hours since they had taken Ben. They would interview him or maybe they were doing it right now. Alice made a call to her lawyer. He told her that this would be a very hard process, especially after Ben’s admission to his guilt. She closed the door. All she wanted was to take a shower and lie on their bed, her bed. Agent Dao assured her that he would be with Ben all the time, so she agreed to rest for a bit. After her panic attack, she needed to give a word to Val that when she got back home, she would let her now that everything was okay. Alice didn’t have a chance to dial the number when her phone started to ring.

“Why you don’t call me?” she heard her friend’s voice.

“Because I didn’t have a chance, I am at home, you don’t need to worry.”

“Maybe I can step by with something to eat?”

“No. Sorry but I want to sleep. You are not mad?”

“No, not at all. Let me know if you need something.”

“I will.”

“Allie?”

“Yes?”

“We will get him out.”

“Thank you,” Alice answered and put her phone on the table.

She wanted to take a shower and go to bed, the only problem was she needed to pass the empty place on the wall, the one where only days ago her wedding present was hanging. She gently entered the room and turned on the lights. The person she found in her bedroom was the last one she was expecting.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came here to help you and Ben or just to make a deal.”

“Maybe you came here to kill me, that’s the deal right?”

“Stop overreacting and try to focus on what I want to offer you and Ben.”

Alice sat on the bed looking at the empty spot on her wall. She didn’t know if she could trust anyone at that moment but this could be the last chance to save Ben. She looked at the person she was talking to and said with hard voice:

“What offer?”

Alice spent almost an hour listening to the plan that might get Ben out of jail. She tried to remember all the details and significance, her heart was racing and her hands started to shake. She still didn’t know if she could trust these people but for Ben she decided to take a chance.

“You get it now?”

“Yes but I still don’t know why you are doing this? You should be mad at us, both of us. You should hate us.”

“I should. Is there is a good answer? Do you want to do this or not? It’s your choice.”

“Yes, I want to do this.”

“Great, so we meet at 9pm where I said.”

“Margot,” she used her real name for a first time;

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“I am not doing this for you, I’m doing this for myself and for Ben.”

“I know. But still, thank you.”

She left the house leaving Alice in the middle of her bedroom. Alice was confused and her plans to go sleep were just a memory.  
“We don’t need her,” the tall men said with anger.

“We do and now shut up and play your role,” Margot answered.

Alice, Margot and James entered the room where Ben was being interrogated. Alice could see the tired look on his face, she tried not to look at him as much as she wanted to because every look could ruin their plan.

“Agent Clark, Agent Dao, this is Annabel Queen and Jake Romer,” she introduced the couple, “Miss Queen is the lawyer of Mister Jones, and Mister Romer has some information which will be helpful,” Alice explained.  
“I met Mr. Jones’s lawyer already,” agent Clark shrugged.

“I am his lawyer and this is the man who has some very interesting information which exonerates my client,”

“We’ll see about that.”  
Those couple of minutes were like an eternity for Alice. She played her role but she didn’t know if it was enough to help Ben. After the door was opened, Alice almost jumped to see who would leave the room. She saw Margot and James, for a little while she thought that a panic attack was near, but behind them she saw Ben, without the handcuffs. Alice jumped onto Ben, her hands were wrapping around his neck, caressing it slowly. Their lips were connected again and nothing, almost nothing could break that connection. When she finally stood on the ground, her smile was even bigger. When they looked around there was no Margot and James, they took a chance and left the police station.

“I can finally lie on my own bed,” he sat on the bed.

“I didn’t know, I didn’t know if I could trust her,” Alice said with tears in her eyes.

“Come here,” he reached for her hand.

Her body collapsed on his, her head was lying on his arm and all the worries and problems were gone.

“What did you promise Margot? She would never expose herself, you saw her when she was arrested.”

“She came to me and told about the plan. I wanted to help and she knew that so we just went with the flow,” she kissed his neck.

“Do you know what she said to the FBI? They moved me from the room.”

“She dealed out her mother, that guy said everything he knew about the firm and now Margot is the chief. She just wants this, she wants to be chief.”

Ben stood up with Alice in his arms. He put her on the bed and turned on the song they had listened to a while back.  
“Feel me  
I am still here and you’re still there I know  
I am still here and you’re still there I know  
And I’m scared you’ll leave me with no way home.  
Feel me  
Feel me”  
He lay on the bed behind her, hugging her tightly and kissing her arm. They were lying looking at the empty space on the wall.

“It’s good that the painting is no long here,” Ben said.

“Why? You like it. You like it so much that you stole that for me remember?”

“Yes but I don’t want you to feel alone, I want you to feel me, all of me.”

“You promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“You will never leave me and you never fool me again.”

“I promise,”

“Good, now I need to sleep, we both do,” she took his hand and put it near her face.

They closed eyes, their sleep was peaceful and for the first time, none of them felt alone. Together they were stronger than ever.


	2. As long as you love me

“You can let her go and take me,” his voice was calm, echoing through the room.

He looked at her probably for the last time, her eyes were full of tears, she wasn’t expecting it at all. She wanted to forgive him this time but he couldn’t let her take his fault, this time they would play by his rules.

Agent Clark took a step toward him, cuffing him with his hands behind his back.  
“I don’t know what all this is about but I will make sure you spend a long time in prison,” she added.

Alice’s head was heavy, her eyes were wet and she didn’t see clear, for a moment she was scared to breathe as if one breath could make it worse. She looked at Ben, his face was calm, he wasn’t afraid or terrified like she was. He kept watching her like she was the most beautiful painting he had ever seen.

She wanted to hug him and never let go but when she took a step toward him, the policeman stood in front of her and signaled she should let go. She knew that she couldn’t beat him like she always did but in her head that looked totally different. She almost jumped to the man and startled him with a scream coming from her throat.

“Please, let me say goodbye!”  
After a moment she felt someone’s hand on her waist, someone holding her to protect the policeman or her from herself. The arms squeezed her tightly that she couldn’t make a move. With a corner of eye, she saw agent Dao, that strong man held her until she lost all the strength she had. Her limp body slumped on the floor, her hands were splayed on the ground. For a split second she just looked at the floor but when the first tear dropped from her cheek, she broke down exposing her feelings. Alice couldn’t breathe or catch air, her gasp was shallow and her heart beated like crazy. She had never felt that way before but Alice knew what that was, she was having a panic attack in front of her friends and coworkers.  
“Just let me say goodbye! Please, she won’t stop if I don’t calm her down. Please,”

“You have five minutes,” Agent Clark said, looking onto Alice.

“Alice, Allie look at me.”

She lifted her eyes at him, he was calm like going to jail wasn’t real. Or maybe she was so tense that every person in the room looked peaceful.

“I lost you and it’s my entire fault. I thought that we would live that forever, that we would be happy together like in some kind of fucking fairytale,”

“None of this is your fault. Look at me and listen to me carefully. I stole the painting, I was the one who put it on the wall and I would do it again just to see your smile, I love you Alice Vaughan.”

He touched his forehead with hers, she slowly lifted her hands to his face and put a kiss on his lips. He couldn’t touch her, his hands were cuffed behind his back.

“Kiss me again,” he asked.

Their lips met again and for one tiny moment there was nothing around them. They were kneeling on the floor with no chance to leave the room together. She hugged him with all the strength she had and gave him a last sweet kiss before Agent Clark took him away.  
“I am a little disappointed that Alice Vaughan is free but revenge will be much sweeter if we hurt both of them,” Sybil looks at her daughter.

“It sure will. I spoke with our contacts in FBI, they will make sure he won’t survive till trial.”

“Our contacts?” Sybil ask with irony.

“Your contacts, mother.”

“Maybe I am in jail but I am still a head of Kensington Firm. Don’t ever forget it,”

“Of course. We’ll try to get you out of here as soon as possible,” Margot said, going to the door.

“We? You slept with James too? Don’t hurt his male ego, we will need him.”

“Yes, we sure will.”

“Margot?”

“Yes?”

“Make Ben suffer, he needs to pay for all he did to my firm.”

“He will, at the right time,” she answered, leaving the room.  
She slowly opened the door. It had been couple of hours since they had taken Ben. They would interview him or maybe they were doing it right now. Alice made a call to her lawyer. He told her that this would be a very hard process, especially after Ben’s admission to his guilt. She closed the door. All she wanted was to take a shower and lie on their bed, her bed. Agent Dao assured her that he would be with Ben all the time, so she agreed to rest for a bit. After her panic attack, she needed to give a word to Val that when she got back home, she would let her now that everything was okay. Alice didn’t have a chance to dial the number when her phone started to ring.

“Why you don’t call me?” she heard her friend’s voice.

“Because I didn’t have a chance, I am at home, you don’t need to worry.”

“Maybe I can step by with something to eat?”

“No. Sorry but I want to sleep. You are not mad?”

“No, not at all. Let me know if you need something.”

“I will.”

“Allie?”

“Yes?”

“We will get him out.”

“Thank you,” Alice answered and put her phone on the table.

She wanted to take a shower and go to bed, the only problem was she needed to pass the empty place on the wall, the one where only days ago her wedding present was hanging. She gently entered the room and turned on the lights. The person she found in her bedroom was the last one she was expecting.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came here to help you and Ben or just to make a deal.”

“Maybe you came here to kill me, that’s the deal right?”

“Stop overreacting and try to focus on what I want to offer you and Ben.”

Alice sat on the bed looking at the empty spot on her wall. She didn’t know if she could trust anyone at that moment but this could be the last chance to save Ben. She looked at the person she was talking to and said with hard voice:

“What offer?”

Alice spent almost an hour listening to the plan that might get Ben out of jail. She tried to remember all the details and significance, her heart was racing and her hands started to shake. She still didn’t know if she could trust these people but for Ben she decided to take a chance.

“You get it now?”

“Yes but I still don’t know why you are doing this? You should be mad at us, both of us. You should hate us.”

“I should. Is there is a good answer? Do you want to do this or not? It’s your choice.”

“Yes, I want to do this.”

“Great, so we meet at 9pm where I said.”

“Margot,” she used her real name for a first time;

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“I am not doing this for you, I’m doing this for myself and for Ben.”

“I know. But still, thank you.”

She left the house leaving Alice in the middle of her bedroom. Alice was confused and her plans to go sleep were just a memory.  
“We don’t need her,” the tall men said with anger.

“We do and now shut up and play your role,” Margot answered.

Alice, Margot and James entered the room where Ben was being interrogated. Alice could see the tired look on his face, she tried not to look at him as much as she wanted to because every look could ruin their plan.

“Agent Clark, Agent Dao, this is Annabel Queen and Jake Romer,” she introduced the couple, “Miss Queen is the lawyer of Mister Jones, and Mister Romer has some information which will be helpful,” Alice explained.  
“I met Mr. Jones’s lawyer already,” agent Clark shrugged.

“I am his lawyer and this is the man who has some very interesting information which exonerates my client,”

“We’ll see about that.”  
Those couple of minutes were like an eternity for Alice. She played her role but she didn’t know if it was enough to help Ben. After the door was opened, Alice almost jumped to see who would leave the room. She saw Margot and James, for a little while she thought that a panic attack was near, but behind them she saw Ben, without the handcuffs. Alice jumped onto Ben, her hands were wrapping around his neck, caressing it slowly. Their lips were connected again and nothing, almost nothing could break that connection. When she finally stood on the ground, her smile was even bigger. When they looked around there was no Margot and James, they took a chance and left the police station.

“I can finally lie on my own bed,” he sat on the bed.

“I didn’t know, I didn’t know if I could trust her,” Alice said with tears in her eyes.

“Come here,” he reached for her hand.

Her body collapsed on his, her head was lying on his arm and all the worries and problems were gone.

“What did you promise Margot? She would never expose herself, you saw her when she was arrested.”

“She came to me and told about the plan. I wanted to help and she knew that so we just went with the flow,” she kissed his neck.

“Do you know what she said to the FBI? They moved me from the room.”

“She dealed out her mother, that guy said everything he knew about the firm and now Margot is the chief. She just wants this, she wants to be chief.”

Ben stood up with Alice in his arms. He put her on the bed and turned on the song they had listened to a while back.  
“Feel me  
I am still here and you’re still there I know  
I am still here and you’re still there I know  
And I’m scared you’ll leave me with no way home.  
Feel me  
Feel me”  
He lay on the bed behind her, hugging her tightly and kissing her arm. They were lying looking at the empty space on the wall.

“It’s good that the painting is no long here,” Ben said.

“Why? You like it. You like it so much that you stole that for me remember?”

“Yes but I don’t want you to feel alone, I want you to feel me, all of me.”

“You promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“You will never leave me and you never fool me again.”

“I promise,”

“Good, now I need to sleep, we both do,” she took his hand and put it near her face.

They closed eyes, their sleep was peaceful and for the first time, none of them felt alone. Together they were stronger than ever.


End file.
